


Couldn’t be Happier

by 015wayward_winchester



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Glinda needs a hug, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Glinda’s point of view on certain events during the play, and an epilogue of sorts.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp & Fiyero Tigelaar, Elphaba Thropp & Galinda Upland
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Glinda didn’t want the fame or popularity. Not anymore. She only went along because Morible and the Wizard promised Elphaba’s safety. 

“I couldn’t be happier!” She sang  
“Couldn’t be happier!”

Oh if only they knew how true that was. 

“That's why I couldn't be happier  
No, I couldn't be happier  
Though it is, I admit  
The tiniest bit  
Unlike I anticipated  
But I couldn't be happier  
Simply couldn't be happier  
Well - not simply  
'Cause getting your dreams  
It's strange, but it seems  
A little - well - complicated  
There's a kind of a sort of a cost  
There's a couple of things get: lost  
There are bridges you cross  
You didn't know you crossed  
Until you've crossed  
And if that joy, that thrill  
Doesn't thrill you like you think it will”

I thought my perfect ending was with Fiyero. Oh how wrong I was. My perfect happy ending is watching Elphaba marry Fiyero, and getting to see them happy. If only I’d known. I crossed to many bridges, and lost to much to ever see it.

“I couldn’t be happier!”

“Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true!”

But my dreams are gone. The Ozians will never understand, I couldn’t be happier because I can never find true happiness. I lost my chance.


	2. Happy ending

Glinda had just watched her best friend die. Why did she have to lose the friend she couldn’t live without. It certainly doesn’t help hearing everyone celebrating her death. 

“Oh Elphie”  
she allowed herself to cry from the privacy of her balcony.   
“You always wanted a celebration throughout Oz for you, neither of us could’ve predicted this”   
she let out a sob at the sheer painful irony of it all.   
“You once said if I cared to find you look towards the Western sky. I’m looking to the Western sky.”   
That was the whole reason Glinda wanted this room. It directly faced the western sky. She had to go downstairs soon, but first she reached out a hand to the sky, chocked back a sob, and said  
“Elphaba please, for me don’t be dead”

With that she turned to join the “festivities”. She better go of her own accord before she was summoned. 

Elphaba’s POV

Against Fiero’s wishes she was in Oz. She flew on the broomstick and hid under Glinda’s balcony. Wanting nothing more than to fly up and let her best friend know she was alive, but she couldn’t. 

“Elphaba please, for me don’t be dead” 

Oh Glinda I’m so so sorry. I have to be. For my safety and yours. My heart aches for it to be different. She cried before flying back to meet Fiero.

Glinda’s POV

“The wicked’s lives are lonely!” sung the Ozians

Oh so true. She deserved nothing less than to be lonely. If only the Ozians knew they were damning the wrong witch

“And goodness knows the Wicked die alone!” Continued the citizens

Oh one day I will. 

10 years later

Elphaba and Fiero adopted and raised many children. They wanted everyone to feel loved and special. Elphaba had finally convinced Fiero to let her go see Glinda, however, when she arrived in Oz she saw a funeral procession for ‘Glinda the Good’ she let out a sob, and used magic to temporarily disguise herself before landing. She entered Oz and instantly began to ask what happened. She heard the answer she feared. 

Glinda’s POV  
The day before

She stood on the balcony facing the west.   
“Elphie. I‘m sorry. I tried. I gave the animals their rights and tried to rule Oz as you would have, but I can’t do it anymore. I just can’t. This isn’t what I wanted. Let me tell you what I wish I’d known, when I was a young girl with foolish dreams. This job wears on you. It tears at you. I never know if I’m making the right choice. I try to help as many people as I can, and try as I might that rarely means everyone. I’ve tried to find a way to live with that, but I can’t. I can’t carry on anymore pretending my dreams came true. I’m sorry, but it all ends tonight. I didn’t win when I became Glinda the Good. I lost. Or I may as well have lost if this is what it cost. Oh and let me tell you. It wasn’t worth it”


End file.
